Night of the Living Cupboard
by pupeez4eva
Summary: James, Sirius and Lily get locked in a cupboard together. Remus soon joins them. Their only hope is Peter...only theres a slight problem..."AHHH! GHOSTS! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE CUPBOARD! AHHHH!"
1. Into the Cupboard

"Boring" James Potter sighed. The soon-to-be-first-year couldn't wait to be out of the bookshop and in the quiddich shop. He didn't give a damn about books! He wanted that new broomstick!

"Mum, can we leave now?" James whined. Mrs. Dorea Potter shot her only son a frustrated look.

"James, you need to get all of these books for Hogwarts! Now, if you stopped complaining and actually helped, then we might be able to get out of here sooner!" she snapped. James glared at the floor.

"Can I at least go and look at some _quiddich _books?" he questioned.

"James!" snapped Dorea.

"Alright, alright" he sighed. "Then...can I get the transfiguration ones?" Transfiguration was the subject (other than flying lessons of course) that he was most looking forward too. Dorea gave him an absentminded nod and turned her head back to the book list in her hand. James turned around and walked towards one of the many shelves in the shop.

"Now...how to find the transfiguration books..." James murmured to himself, tapping one finger on his chin. The shelves of the shops loomed menacingly around him, casting shadows on his small figure. Dangerous, strange beings surrounded him, their eyes cold and empty. James knew that if he didn't find those transfiguration books soon he would...

"Do you always talk to yourself?" James' head snapped up to see a tall girl staring down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Quiet! You ruined my perfect dialogue!" James (who had been saying all the previous things out loud) whined. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You remind me of Sirius" she said.

"Who?" James questioned.

"Sirius. My annoying little cousin. I'm Andromeda Black, by the way" she added. James stared at her in horror. Suddenly, the pretty girl seemed to be morphing into some kind of horrible demon, grey eyes turning almost silver and features screwing up...

"You know you have a very interesting imagination" Andromeda piped up. "But if you continue to speak it out loud _someones _going to send you to St. Mungo's eventually."

James backed away. Then he ran. And ran, and ran, and ran.

BANG! CRASH! BOOM!

"Wonderful he comes with special sound effects. What a great deal" Andromeda muttered. James ignored her and looked over at who had knocked him over (well who he had crashed into but hey, he wasn't going to admit that).

Standing in front of him was a boy. He had the same sharp features as Andromeda, the same black hair, the same grey eyes...

"OMG! ATTACK OF THE CLONES!" James yelled, jumping up and backing away from the boy.

"Oh Merlin" groaned Andromeda, rubbing her ears. "Look, enough of the dramatics. He isn't my clone...if you look closely you'd see that he is much younger and his hair is shorter..."

"Minor details" James replied, waving one hand.

"And there's also another little thing...he's a boy"

"Or is he?" James' eyes moved from side to side as he backed up against the bookshelf.

"Hey! I am definitely a guy!" snapped the boy from the floor. James eyed him mistrustfully.

"And how do I know that?" he questioned. The boy stared at him for a moment, as if to decide whether he was being serious or not before fingering the zip on his pants.

"SIRIUS!" the girl shrieked. Oh. So this was Sirius.

It seemed that Sirius had only just noticed Andromeda. As soon as he spotted her his eyes bulged in horror.

"NOOOO! HOW ON EARTH IS THIS POSSIBLE! I JUST ESCAPED YOU! NOOOOO!"

Andromeda let out a loud groan and slapped one hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" James questioned.

"YOU HAVE TO RUN! IT'S BELLATRIX! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Sirius yelled, grabbing onto James' collar and dragging him along.

"I know I look like my psychopathic older sister but honestly, you'd think he'd recognize the differences by now" Andromeda muttered as the boys disappeared from sight.

"Where are we going?" James yelled.

"We're escaping the evil monster that is Bellatrix!" Sirius yelled back.

"She said her name was Andromeda!" James protested. Sirius stopped abruptly.

"She lied" he whispered before resuming his run. The two boys continued to run (well Sirius did and James was simply dragged along) until they came to stop by a cupboard. Sirius and James gasped, trying to catch their breath when they heard a voice.

"Oh Sirius...come on we need to leave now..."

"She's back!" Sirius stage whispered, clutching his throat in horror. Then he reached out towards the cupboard door.

"What are you doing?" James whispered.

"No time to explain" Sirius replied, pulling the door open and shoving James inside.

"Hey!" James yelped when his head connected with a stray book. It seemed that this was a storage cupboard of some sort. Maybe. Probably.

Sirius followed James into the cupboard and shut the door behind him, making sure to leave a small portion of it open in order to get out. He wasn't completely senseless after all.

"Sirius...Sirius..." Andromeda's voice (or as the boy's thought, Bellatrix's) was getting closer and closer. They leaned against the wall of the cupboard, eyes wide in horror, clutching onto each other as if their lives depended on it. James didn't know what the hell was going on or who Bellatrix was but hey, this made for a good adventure so it was fine with him.

Andromeda's voice faded away and the boys let out sighs of relief. They exchanged small, relieved smiles with each other.

"Congratulations on avoiding the insane bitch" Sirius muttered.

"Same to you" James muttered back. There was a small pause. "But she isn't really...insane right?"

"Oh she is...trust me she is..."

"She didn't seem that insane when I spoke to her" James replied.

"That's because she was pretending. She's good at pretending" Sirius muttered back. "Trust me, I've had experience with her. A few years ago she pretended she was in horrible agony..."

_*Flashback*_

_Nine year old Sirius walked outside the door to Bellatrix's room where he heard horrible sounds coming from within._

_"OH MERLIN! OH SWEET MERLIN! AHHH!"_

_Sirius froze, his grey eyes growing wide._

_"OH RODOLPHUS!"_

_Sirius backed away slowly._

_"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Gasping in horror, Sirius ran downstairs as fast as he could. He didn't like his cousin at all but that didn't mean Rodolphus Lestrange could hurt her!_

_"Mum! Mum!" he yelled, coming to a skidding halt in the kitchen. His mother and Aunt Druella were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee and having a chat about how sexy Salazar Slytherin must have looked._

_"MUM!" he yelled._

_"WHAT?" Walburga Black yelled back. She had been in the middle of describing what Slytherin must have looked like without a shirt on (using some very interesting describing words) and glared at her son._

_"Bella's hurt!" he replied. Druella's eyes widened in concern for her daughter._

_"What? Are you sure?" she demanded. Sirius nodded his head._

_"Yes! She was in her bedroom making horrible groaning noises and screaming things like 'oh sweet merlin' and 'oh Rodolphus.'" he replied. There was a long pause in which his mother and aunt stared at him, stared at each other and then stared back at him._

_"Erm...why don't you go and play with that new Godric Gryffindor voodoo doll I bought you?" his mother suggested._

_"But-" Sirius protested._

_"GO!"_

_Sirius yelped and scampered away._

_*End Flashback*_

"And she wasn't really hurt at all! She came back grinning like crazy! And mum and Aunt Druella knew it too, they knew she was faking!" Sirius was gasping at the end of his tale.

"Wow" James muttered.

"Exactly!" Sirius agreed.

Then the door opened.

The boys both cried in alarm as they caught site of a girl on the other side. She had long, dark red hair and was staring at them with wide green eyes.

For a few moments they stared at each other. Then out of the corner of his eye, Sirius caught site of Andromeda near a bookshelf. She had her back turned to them but was starting to turn around. Alarmed, he shoved the girl back and slammed the door shut.

The girl let out an enraged shriek and pulled the door back open. This time James joined Sirius in shoving her backwards and closing the door in her face. They barely missed Andromeda catching site of them.

"Let me in! I need to get a book from there!" the girl cried out and pulled the door open again. Andromeda had dropped something on the floor and had bent down to pick it up. Now, she was starting to get back up and would surely see them if they didn't do something soon.

They did the only thing they could think of doing.

Sirius grabbed the girl and pulled her into the closet and slammed the door shut behind her. There was a long pause in which all three stared at each other, James and Sirius looking relieved, the girl looking like she wanted to punch them.

And then they realised something - they were locked in.

The girl let out an enraged shriek and they realised something else. They weren't just locked in...they were locked in with an furious red-head who may possibly have mental problems.

Sirius and James exchanged looks of horror. They had just escaped one psychopath (or so they thought) and now they were trapped with another (once again, just an assumption).

The boys did the only thing they could think of. They screamed. Loudly.


	2. Peter Hears the Voices

"So...where do I find the charm books...Remouse?" stuttered a small, round boy with straw coloured hair and watery blew eyes.

The other boy 'Remouse' resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply shot the other boy an amused look.

"It's Remus" he replied. The other boy flushed.

"I...sorry" he stuttered. "I'll just go and..."

"Peter" Remus stopped him mid sentence. "It's fine. Really" he shot the boy a lazy grin. "And the books are over there" Remus gestured to a shelf with a wide selection of books sprawled across. Peter shot Remus a look of gratitude before walking towards the shelves.

"Uhh..." he said, nervously. "Would you like to come too...I mean...you don't have too..." Peter flushed and made to hurry away but Remus stopped him.

"Peter, really, it's fine!" he laughed. "I _did_ say I'd help you around, didn't I?" he added. Peter smiled.

"Thanks" he murmured. "It's just...I never really had many friends before..."

The two boys headed over to the shelves. It only took a few moments to realise that all the charm books were sold out.

"Oh no" Peter moaned. "Now what will I do" the boy seemed rather distressed and Remus lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax" he said. "We can just ask the shop owner to check the stocks. It's fine."

"Oh...right" Peter looked very embarrassed. "It's just...I'm knew to all this. I only just found out about the wizarding world and I'm probably going to be no good at any of this! And I'm so nervous...oh no now I'm blubbering!"

"It's fine" Remus laughed. "You'll be just fine. Everyone will be at the same level so things will just be fine."

"Oh" Peter blinked. "Well...should we go ask the owner then?"

Remus nodded and the two boys headed of.

The shop owner smiled at the when they asked.

"I'll go check the stocks, boys" he replied. He came back a while later, frowning and shaking his head.

"It seems where all out" he said, apologetically. Seeing the boy's downcast faces he quickly added "but you could always check that cupboard over there. It's just a little storing place that we keep our extra things...you never know."

The boys thanked him and walked of in the direction of the cupboard.

"Well Peter, do you think you could look through here for a moment?" Remus questioned. "I need to find a few more books for myself - I'll be right back."

"Sure" Peter mumbled. Remus shot him a smile and walked of in the other direction.

And that was when the normality ended and the craziness resumed.

* * *

In the cupboard, James and Sirius were struggling to avoid the girl's (they had learned her name was 'Lily') wrath when they heard the voices.

"Well Peter, do you think you could look through here for a moment?" one voice asked. "I need to find a few more books for myself - I'll be right back."

"Sure" another voice (probably Peter) replied. The sound of footsteps signalled that the first voice had left.

Lily, Sirius and James exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Quick" Lily whispered. "We need to think up a plan to get the guys attention-"

Sirius cut her off.

"Forget planning" he whispered back. "Just make noise. Lot's of it" and then he started screaming.

Lily and James simply stared at him for a moment before Lily shook her head and started talking about insanity. James walked up to his new-found friend and joined him in screaming his lungs out.

"HELP US! WE ARE TRAPPED! YOU NEED TO HELP US!" James screamed.

"PETER! PLEASE HELP US! PETER! YOU CANT LEAVE US HERE - _HEEEEEEEEELP!"_ Sirius shrieked.

_

* * *

_

On the other side of the door, Peter, who had been about to open the cupboard door and look inside, suddenly froze at the sound of shuffling and soft voices coming from inside the cupboard.

"Wha-?" he started to say but that was all he managed to get out as, at that very moment, the screaming began.

**"HELP US!"** one voice yelled. Peter stared at the door.

"Help you?" he choked. "What...what do you mean..."

**"WE ARE TRAPPED!" **The same voice screamed. Peter's eyes bulged.

"Whaddya mean? Whose trapped?" he asked in a panicked voice.

**"YOU NEED TO HELP US!"**

"Whom I meant to be helping?" Peter wailed. A few people turned to stare at him, though they hadn't heard the screaming which had been muffled by the cupboard.

**"PETER! PLEASE HELP US!"**

Peter's eyes bugged out in horror.

"They know my name..." he whispered.

**"PETER! YOU CANT LEAVE US HERE!"**

"They know my name...they know my name...THEY KNOW MY NAME!"

**- _HEEEEEEEEELP!"_**

This was simply too much for Peter. With a horrified screech he ran of as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face, saying 'they know my name' over and over again under his breath.

* * *

In the closet James and Sirius finally shut up and looked at each other for a moment.

"Well...that went well" Sirius said, after a moment.

"Just splendid" James added, dryly.

From the corner of the cupboard, Lily scowled.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well...I hope you enjoyed that. I sure did. I love writing humor stories...they always get my spirits up!**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think of this!**

**There's more to come soon!**


	3. Ghosts and Dust Storms

"Now Peter, everything is just fine. The cupboard is not haunted."

Remus and Peter once again stood in front of the cupboard. Remus was looking at Peter with a soothing expression on his face while Peter looked like he wanted to pee his pants.

"B-but it i-is!" Peter stuttered.

"No Peter. It is not haunted. Now say it with me - the cupboard is not haunted"

Peter shook his head and blubbered incoherently.

"Peter" Remus sighed. "I don't know what you heard but everything is just fine. See - no noise."

* * *

"If you open your mouth one more time you're going to get it!" Lily hissed softly. Sirius and James had been backed to the corner of the cupboard, their eyes wide with fear.

"Got it?" Lily said in the same dangerous tone.

The two nodded.

* * *

"Look Peter - I really needed to get those books" Remus sighed, gesturing to the shelf on the other side of the room.

"B-b-but" Peter blubbered.

"Look - I'll be right back 'kay?" Remus replied. Peter stared at him as he walked off.

"B-b-but...it's haunted..."

* * *

"NO! THEY CAN'T LEAVE! COME BACK!" Sirius yelled as he heard Remus' footsteps growing fainter and fainter. In a panic he started to bang on the doors, ignoring Lily's frantic hisses for him to stop.

"HEY! PETER! YOU STILL THERE?"

* * *

Peter stared fearfully at the still cupboard. With wide eyes he took a hesitant step forward towards the cupboard, reaching for the handle of the door.

"It isn't haunted...it's all in my imagination" he muttered softly, trying to convince himself as his hand neared the door.

Right at that moment a yell sounded from the cupboard.

**"NO! THEY CAN'T LEAVE! COME BACK!"**

Peter jerked back, staring at the door in horror. Loud bangs sounded from inside and the cupboard jerked and rattled.

Peter paled dramatically and staggered back.

**"HEY! PETER! YOU STILL THERE?"**

With a horrified scream he took of in the direction that Remus had taken.

"_REMUUUUUUUUS! _IT'S HAUNTED, IT'S HAUNTED AND THEY KNOW WHO I AM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Huh...so maybe that wasn't the best idea" Sirius mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned away from Lily's furious glare.

"It isn't his fault!" James snapped, loyally. "He...he probably just freaked out when the other guy started to leave..." Lily's glare hit him at full force and his voice trailed of.

"Erm...you know what...how about I just shut up and let you kill Sirius?"

* * *

A few moments later Remus walked back up to the cupboard, dragging a blubbering Peter behind him.

"Open the door Peter - it isn't haunted" Remus said, impatiently.

"N-no! I-it i-is!" Peter stammered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Peter you need to face your fears!" Remus snapped. His face softened when he saw Peter's frightened one. "Go on - open it Peter" he urged.

* * *

"Yes open it Peter" James and Sirius urged at the same time.

* * *

Remus, who had been standing further away from the cupboard than Peter, hadn't heard the whisper. Yet Peter, who was directly in front of it had.

"I can't open it!" he wailed. "Their waiting for me to do just that!"

"Peter-"

"Didn't you hear them? Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Peter latched onto the front of Remus' robes. "There waiting for us to open it! Then they'll get us! They'll get us all!"

"Peter - get off!" Remus brushed the hysterical boy of his robes in frustration before giving him a shove towards the cupboard. "Just open the door!"

"Is their a problem boys?" the shop owner came up to them, a frown creasing his face.

"No" Remus said at the same time Peter said "yes."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the man in front of them.

"We're fine" Remus replied.

"The cupboard is haunted" Peter said.

The two once again looked at each other and then back at the owner.

"It's not really" Remus assured the man who was now looking at Peter with an expression on his face that seemed to scream 'bring the healers in, this guys insane!'

"But-" Remus slapped a hand over Peter's mouth.

"We were just playing around and then Peter got a little too involved with the game" Remus quickly said. The man raised one eyebrow.

"Well alright then - but no more playing boys. Your scaring some of my customers" he then walked away. Remus turned back to Peter.

"Now open the door!" he ordered.

"No!" Peter snapped, stubbornly. "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can Peter" Remus retorted. "Your opening that door even if we have to wait all night for you to do it!"

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER..._

"I need to use the bathroom" Remus groaned. "You just wait here Peter - I'll be right back."

"But-" Peter started to say, but Remus was already walking of. Once again Peter was left alone in front of the cupboard.

Peter trembled slightly and turned back to the cupboard. He felt shame well up inside him - he was _such_ a coward. He would _never_be a Gryffindor like he wanted to be.

"Maybe it is just my imagination..." he murmured to himself. But then he remembered what had happened the other time he had tried to convince himself of that. He sighed and tried to put the thought out of his mind...he would not open that door...

"Maybe just one peak couldn't hurt..." he said after a moment. Maybe it was just a huge prank and nothing was wrong at all. Maybe Remus was right - after all he had seemed like a smart guy.

Peter hesitantly reached for the handle. _'You'll never be a Gryffindor if you don't face your fears...'_

His hand grasped the handle and he pulled.

* * *

"I wish the guy would just open the damn door!" Sirius moaned.

"Shut up" snapped Lily.

"I mean how hard could it be?" he continued.

"Shut up" Lily growled.

"I mean -"

"Shut up"

"How oculd anyone-"

Lily pulled back her fist and slammed it against Sirius' jaw. With a groan his head banged on the cupboard wall. For a moment nothing happened and then-

A series of muffled gags came from inside as dust rained of the three.

"What does that idiot keep in this place for it to be so dust infested?" Lily groaned as she coughed up a mound of dust.

James lay on the floor groaning loudly.

"I'm blind!" he wailed, struggling to see through his dust covered specks.

Then the door opened.

* * *

Peter took one look at the three in the cupboard, taking in the dust covered bodies and, as usual, immediently got the wrong idea.

"AHHH! GHOSTS! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE CUPBOARD! AHHHH!"

He slammed the door shut and took of running towards the bathroom in the hope of finding Remus.

* * *

Lily turned to glare at Sirius and James.

"I hope" she said, venomously. "That you too are happy with yourselves."

"Hey!" Sirius snapped. "It was _your_ punch that caused the dust storm in the first place!"

"Well if you weren't acting like such an idiot I wouldn't have punched you in the first place!" Lily snapped. Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Lily cut him of.

"Sssshh!" she hissed. "Their back!"

* * *

"Now Peter, I am telling you, there are no ghosts in that cupboard!" Remus said.

"There are! I saw them! They were there!" Peter wailed.

"Peter! There are no ghosts! Just open the door so we can get the books and then go!"

"No!"

"Oh for the love of all that's holy - just open the bloody door!"

Peter gaped at Remus. He certainly didn't seem like the type to swear. But the boy seemed beyond reason right now - he was furious. Peter felt shame well up inside him. After all, Remus had only been trying to help him and he was causing so much trouble.

"Can't we go to another bookshop?" Peter asked in a small voice. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"You know what? Fine! We can pay for our things and then head somewhere else" Remus replied. Peter smiled, hesitantly and the two walked of.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" James groaned, looking at Sirius and Lily in horror. The two stared back with the same expression of their faces.

"We are doomed" Sirius moaned, dramatically. Lily glared at him and punched him yet again.

* * *

**"AHHH! DUST STORM!"**

Remus was already out the door but Peter had yet to make it out. He paused and stared at the cupboard with wide eyes at the sound. Then, without looking back, he took of out the door.


	4. Trapped in the Dark

Remus sighed in relief. It had taken a while after all the time they had wasted in Florish and Blott's but they had finally found all the right books. Remus carried the heavy pile towards the front desk and set them on the counter. Peter mirrored his actions.

The shop owner told him the price and Remus smiled.

"Just a sec…I'll just…" Remus' voice trailed off. His eyes widened.

"Oops" he murmured. "I left my bag in the other shop."

Peter gasped in shock.

"Oh no" he wailed. "Does that mean we need to go back in there?" The shop keeper looked at him quizzically, unable to see the problem.

"I'll go get it and come" Remus told the shop keeper. "Can you just keep those books there for me?"

"Alright" the shop keeper replied. "But be quick – we're shutting down soon."

Remus nodded and took off in the direction of the other shop. After a small debate, Peter followed.

"It's alright Peter" Remus said once they were outside of Florish and Blotts. "I'm just going to run in and grab my bag then run right back out. It'll take less than a minute."

Peter nodded his head shakily.

"Kay" he murmured, staring at the ground.

The two boys made their way into the shop. It was deserted and the sound of their footsteps echoed of the creaky floorboards. Peter shivered, his eyes darting around nervously. This reminded him of a horror movie he had once watched…

'_NO! Don't think about that!'_ Peter thought. Now definitely wasn't the time to think about something like that.

"There it is! Right where I thought I'd left it" Remus said, reaching down to pick up his frayed backpack.

"Can we go now?" Peter asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, we can go" Remus replied. Peter smiled widely.

Then the lights went out.

Peter screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped in the air.

"Peter! Calm down!" Remus ordered. "The lights just went out – big deal. We're leaving now anyway…"

There was the sound of the door opening, then banging close. There was then a sound like a latch being pulled and something like the click of a lock.

"That isn't good" Remus said after a long moment of silence.

"We're trapped! Trapped! We're in the darkness and there are ghosts in here and we're all going to die!" Peter wailed. Remus rubbed his temples. He needed to think…Peter's constant wailing wasn't helping him do this.

"And if the ghosts don't get us first then we'll starve to death!" Peter continued to carry on. Remus suspected that he was in tears.

"Peter" he said. "You won't starve to death. I'm pretty sure we can last 'till morning without food."

"Then the ghosts will get us!"

Remus closed his eyes and let out a noise of despair.

* * *

Sirius, James and Lily had been in the cupboard for hours now. They were tired, hungry, cramped and covered from head to foot in dust. All in all it had been a very bad day.

And it was only going to get worse.

Soon they were certain that the shop was near empty. They could only hear one pair of footsteps that probably belonged to the shop keeper. Right now he was probably their only hope.

But after a while it had been obvious that, he too, was beginning to leave. Sirius had begun to moan in despair about how he had never even made his will and how his stupid younger brother would now probably steal his prized broom.

And then Peter and the other guy had come back into the picture.

That had given them some hope. Peter was petrified but maybe there was a small chance that he or the other guy would still open the door.

But then the light had gone out. And the door had been locked.

So now they were not only locked in the cupboard but also in the shop.

Wonderful.

* * *

"We're locked in, we're locked in, we're locked in!" Peter wailed.

"Calm down Peter" Remus sighed. "Look I know a basic spell for light…I might be able to do it…"

Remus pulled his newly bought wand out from his bag and held it out in front of him.

"Lumos" he murmured. The small light that formed from the tip of the wand illuminated Peter's frightened face.

"The cupboard…oh god, the cupboard" Peter moaned in fright. Remus sighed. He needed to prove to Peter that there was nothing in that cupboard. Otherwise he'd probably lose his very firm patience for the first time in his life and end up strangling the boy.

"Look Peter – if I prove to you that there is nothing in that cupboard will you calm down?"

"But there _is –_"

"Peter!" Remus snapped. "Look I'll go show you alright!"

Remus walked swiftly towards the cupboard hand outstretched towards the door.

* * *

"Yeah" whispered Sirius. "That's right. Come on, just open that door…"

* * *

Remus pulled the door open – and was greeted with a shocking site.

Lily was trying to look calm and failing miserably. James was attempting to lie across the floor but had ended up bending across the two walls.

Sirius was the worst of the lot. He had been making gesturing motions towards the door, his eyes wide and unblinking.

And all of them looked like ghosts.

Remus opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that filled the small shop.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a while since I updated but I only just got back from holiday.**

**For those who read my 'wizarding brittan read the books' fic, I have written half of the next chapter and will be updating soon.**

**I have also started writing a new story called 'The Time Crisis' (though the name may change). If you enjoy this fic then you may like that one too. It's got a fair bit of humor and involves a lot of the marauders antics and crazy schemes. It also involves a teenaged Walburga Black and her minions as well as James playing matchmaker for his parents (which is soon to come). I'd love it if you checked out that fic.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Goodbye Remus

Peter felt tears run down his cheeks. Oh, this was his entire fault. If it wasn't for him Remus would never had opened that door. He had doomed his first and only friend.

"I gotta save him" he sniffled, wiping some of the snot that had started to poor from his nose.

He looked tearfully to where he thought the cupboard door was. He couldn't see a thing – the weak light that had come from Remus' wand was now gone.

Peter gathered up his courage (which, let me tell you wasn't much) and stumbled through the dark, looking for the door.

He tripped over a discarded book and landed on his face.

"Oww…" he muttered.

* * *

In the cupboard, Remus was looking incredulously at Lily, Sirius and James.

"So your telling me" he started. "That you were chased by his psychopathic cousin who was pretending to be his good cousin, got locked in here, got her locked in here, freaked the hell out of Peter, created a dust storm and now got me stuck in here?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" Sirius muttered.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and took out his wand.

"Lumos" he muttered.

"Ooooh!" Lily gasped. "You can use magic?"

"Yup" Remus replied. "Not anything big of course."

Lily opened her mouth to say something else but they were cut of by a scream from outside.

"Peter" Remus muttered. "Oh Merlin."

* * *

Outside Peter was staring at the door with dear. The cracks in it showed a weak light bursting out. Peter really wanted to turn around and run but he couldn't just abandon Remus.

"Come on Peter" he muttered. "Just open that door and get Remus out…"

* * *

"Do you think Peter will let us out?" Sirius asked, eagerly.

"Shut up" Lily snarled. Sirius turned to stare at her.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"My problem is that you always end up scaring him away!"

"Do not" Sirius grumbled.

"Do too" Lily retorted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

A terrified scream was let out from outside.

Lily let out a shriek of frustration and slapped Sirius on the face.

"Bloody hell!" he choked and fell backward – into Remus.

Both boys went toppling down. And Remus, unfortunately, went and banged his head on the wall – efficiently knocking himself out.

Just as Peter opened the cupboard door.

* * *

Peter took one look at the scene. He saw Remus' limp body. He let out a horrified scream and slammed the door shut.

The ghosts had gotten to Remus. They had killed him.

There was no hope left.

Peter burst into tears. It wasn't fair. Remus was a good person – he didn't deserve what he got.

Peter took deep breaths and struggled to calm himself. He was alone now – he couldn't afford to be a coward any more.

He stood up. He narrowed his eyes with determination.

He was going to make sure no one ever received the same fate that Remus had ended up with.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to do something we won't like?" James muttered.

"My head…" Remus moaned.

* * *

Peter walked to the other end of the room, feeling around. He needed to create some light - but how.

"Maybe there's a flashlight in the store room" he muttered.

Now if only he could find the store room.

Peter sighed. He'd never get this done. He had his plan all worked out but he'd never be able to go through with it at this rate.

There was one more possibility.

Peter reached into one of his shopping bags from earlier on in the day and pulled out what he wanted - his brand new wand.

"What did Remus say again?" he muttered to himself. Oh yeah - lumos.

"Lumos!" he muttered, waving the wand happily.

Nothing happened.

Peter narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Lumos!" he repeated.

Still nothing happened. Peter let out a scream of frustration.

"LUMOS - GODDAMMIT!"

He jerked the wand up and it went flying out of his hand.

"NOOO!" wailed Peter.

A second later the lights came on.

"Huh" Peter muttered, blinking in surprise. He turned around - oh. That was what had happened. Apparently the wand had hit the light switch and flicked it on.

Peter looked around the room. It was bright now - he could see everything clearly.

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw the sledge hammer leaning against the wall.

Peter really had no idea why there was a sledge hammer in a book store but it helped him out so he wasn't complaining. Peter walked over and picked it up - it was very heavy.

He then dragged it over to the shop keepers desk up the front and proceeded to bash it down.

* * *

**AN:**

**Confused yet? How is bashing a desk down going to help Peter?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
